The Word of the Day
The Word of the Day first appeared in Sesame Street’s 38th season and was seen again in the 39th and the 40th seasons. The segment highlights a particular word introduced before the show with What's the Word on the Street? In the 39th season, the muppet characters, usually Elmo, would usually interupt the celebrities' conversation for something that has to do with the word. Segments Season 38 * Squid, with Brian Williams * Newspaper, with Matt Lauer * Dog, with Conan O'Brien * Lazy, with Richard Belzer * Pumpernickel, with Rachael Ray * Ballet, with Ellen DeGeneres * Tricycle, with Alec Baldwin * Disappear, with Chris Brown * Ticklish, with Howie Mandel * Frustrated, with Kelly Ripa * Prepared, with Chad Pennington * Family, with Al Roker * Mystery, with Mariska Hargitay * Mail, with Christopher Meloni * Predicament, with Charles Gibson * Windy, with Gina * Apology, with Ann Curry * Gigantic, with Ahmad Rashād * Rhyme, with Ice T * Amazing, with Rachael Ray * Expert, with Diane Sawyer * Practice, with Jon Stewart * Pretend, with Meredith Vieira * Sigh, with Sarah Jessica Parker * Angry, with Cuba Gooding, Jr. * Struggle, with Tyra Banks Season 39 * Octagon, with Jack Black who was stopped by Elmo * Pirouette, with The Feijoo Ballerinas who were helped by Grover * Laundromat (originally with Leela, but not shown due to more segments) * Compliment, with Heidi Klum who was helped by Elmo * Insect, with Jenny McCarthy who was helped by a bee * Subtraction (song shown for more segments) * Toss, with Jason Taylor who demonstrates along with Elmo * Persistent, with David Beckham who was interrupted by Elmo * Unanimous, with LL Cool J, Elmo, and Abby Cadabby, who were interrupted by Oscar the Grouch. * Rhythm (film shown ) * Glockenspiel, with Randy Jackson who helped a dog who loves music * Half, with Chandra Wilson who was helped by Murray Monster * Disguise, with Jack Black who was not fooled by Elmo. * Curly, with Neil Patrick Harris who was helped by Elmo. * Frightened (film of a boy sleeping with a monster) * Stuck, with Patrick Warburton who has a chicken stuck in his shirt. * Brush (via Great Moments in the Sink) * Cheer (film montage of three groups of men (three in each group)) * Penguin (segment starring the penguins from Antarctica) * Mustache, with Jonah Hill who is showing his own to Elmo. * Friend (song sung by Cookie Monster) * Distract, with Megan Mullally who was interrupted by many Muppet animals. * Cactus (Cowboy pattern film in HD) * Scrumptious, with Jessica Alba with a cake. * Robot (film only) * Fabulous, with Kim Cattrall along with Abby Cadabby, a shoe, and Rico the Robot Season 40 * Habitat, with Cameron Diaz and woodland animals * Pair, with Sarah Jessica Parker and Elmo * Pollinate, with Nancy O'Dell, a flower and a bee * Nature, with Debra Messing, a frog, a plant and a rock * Season, with Adrian Grenier, Elmo and the Season-Bot 3000 * Quest, with Tiki Barber, Oscar the Grouch, Grover and Cookie Monster * Hibernate, with Meredith Vieira and woodland animals * Surprise, with Maggie Gyllenhaal, Elmo, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Rosita and Telly * Brilliant, with Paul Rudd and Grover * Machine, with Greg Kinnear and a robot * Crunchy, with Adam Sandler and Cookie Monster * Garden, with Jennie Garth and Abby Cadabby * Camouflage, with Elisabeth Hasselbeck and a frog * Separate, with Jake Gyllenhaal and an octopus * Metamorphosis, with Patricia Arquette and Abby Cadabby * Canteen, with Cedric the Entertainer and Abby Cadabby * Speedy, with Brendan Fraser * Stumble, with Ricky Gervais * Inspect, with Jimmy Fallon * Bones, with Matthew Fox, Elmo and a Bone * Miniature, with Kobe Bryant and Abby Cadabby * Booth, with Christina Applegate and Elmo * Concentrate, with Hugh Jackman * Spectacular, with Judah Friedlander * Humongous, with Debi Mazar * Exquisite, with Eva Longoria Season 41 * Challenge, with Amy Poehler * Journal, with Wanda Sykes * Comfort, with Jason Bateman * Cling, with Jude Law * Pasta, with Kara DioGuardi * Activate, with Chris O'Donnell * Investigate, with Colin Farrell * Appetite, with Reggie Bush * Binoculars, with Julie Bowen * Float, with Natalie Morales * Allergic, with Taye Diggs and Idina Menzel * Hexagon, with Ty Burrell * Accessory, with Rebecca Romijn * Arachnid, with Jim Parsons * Incognito, with Terrence Howard * Recipe, with Alton Brown * Galoshes, with Jennifer Garner * Crunchy, with Adam Sandler * Identical, with Sherri Shepherd * Reporter, with Samantha Harris * Healthy, with Ellen Pompeo * Volunteer, with Usher * Gem, with Anna Faris * Dozen, with Rachel Griffiths * Celebration, with LaDainian Tomlinson * Transportation, with Zoe Saldana Word of the Day, The